What Lies Within
by theamityartist
Summary: Dreams can tell a lot about a person's innermost thoughts- especially the haunting ones. So what truly lies within the nightmares of a young Dauntless girl?


Something that was so immensely cold it almost felt hot drowned her skin, seeping, sneaking, sweating into all of her pores, opening them, filling them, bloating them. The force of it was pressing against her eyelids; she couldn't open them. There was a pandemonium, a chaos that echoed throughout her ears as if an orchestra of machine guns went off in her head, and the insane music was a music no one in their right mind would ever want to listen to.

This music was the work of nightmares.

It sounded like a man was screaming, shrieking, being tortured;

It sounded like a thousand pots and pans were dropped at the same time, all in unison;

It sounded like a wailing baby without his mother;

It sounded like a cat howling, a dog barking;

It sounded like a poorly played violin, a horrible screeching sound, a string snapping, breaking;

It sounded like an un-tuned piano played by a five year old, bashing their hands against the keys over and over, creating an awful din;

It sounded like vomiting, like the static-y shrill of microphone feedback, like nails scraping against a chalkboard ever so slowly, ever so tormenting.

But this. It was so much more vehement, more cacophonous than anything she had ever heard. Think of the worst noise possible and then think of something worse. This exceeds that by far. This excruciating discord was like all of that terrible clamor, repeating in her mind.

Tris struggled to peel her eyes open, one after the other.

And just as she did that, whatever was pressing in upon her flew into her eyes, with a sharp, piercing pain that made her blink and squeeze her eyes shut, tears stinging and leaking from the corners of them.

Water. It was water. She was drenched.

The blonde girl tried to rub at them to soothe them, but quickly found she could not move her arms. _What is going on?_ She asked herself. Her hands were raised above her head, held there by some force she could not see, and though her hands and arms and every limb of her body were slick with water and sweat, she could not pry her hands free. And she realized why soon enough.

Her hands were clinging on to nothing and her feet were being supported by nothing, she had no control, not of her own body or of anything.

No, in fact, it was the other way around.

Something was clinging on to her.

Tris was being dangled above the Chasm.

She desperately peered up to see who or what was holding her there.

What she saw was haunting: Three pairs of eyes and three menacing sneers, so leering they were almost grimaces.

One pair of sapphire eyes.

One pair of sapphire eyes.

One pair of sapphire eyes.

Her vision swam and refocused, blurred and once again became clear, and as her own eyes stared in on those three pairs of crisp blue eyes, she realized they are not three but one. It is one pair of eyes, multiplied by her state of mind.

It is one pair of eyes and one menacing sneer and one man with whom she was in love.

The girl was acutely aware of the feeling of his fingers on her wrists, of his grip loosening, of her skin slipping on his, slick with the mist rising from the Chasm below.

The second before he did it, she knew.

She saw the glint in his eyes that said he would do it, that said he was doing it now.

And he simply let go.

There was no taunting.

There was no slow peeling back of the fingers.

There was no explanation or monologue.

That was it.

In a split second she was without him.

As the man finally released her, she held back a gurgling scream.

Now he would be without her.

Tris fell to her most certain death in silence.

Her blonde hair whipped her face.

Her heart raced as she thought of the sharp rocks and rough waves that were coming up so quickly to meet her.

But when she looked between the whiteness of the water and the blueness of his eyes, she only had one thought.

And her last thought before her dying day was of trust and betrayal.


End file.
